Malfoy Mannor
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: This idea sort of happened let me know what you think and I'll keep it going if you like it. It's a slash don't like then son't read. Not sure on the year so fit were you like.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah something interesting I hope, a present for my angel Michael's birthday. I know it's a bit later for Hermione's birthday but this is also for her. I don't own these characters and it's a slash if you don't like then don't read. Please leave a review on the way out. I have dyslexia this has gone through a spell checker so be nice about the spelling and grammar.

Malfoy manor.

Chapter one: A birthday trip:

Ron looked at Harry. "Tell me again why are we doing this?" Ron asked his best friend in a plaintive tone as the red heads mother and father drove them, the twins and Ginny to the meeting point.

"Because it's our birthday gift for Hermiony, you know she has always wanted to do something like this, to have a day in regency society. Look you think that I feel any better about this? This is Malfoy manor for goodness sake." Harry said with a huge sigh.

"Your right, I hope she will enjoy this."

"So how does this work?" Harry asked Ron confused.

"Oh I always forget you haven't done things like this. When we arrive there, you'll see a shimmering gate portal, you just go through and it will dress you in accordance of rank and riches. Oh I should tell you whist there all magic is prohibited for the holders as well as the visitors, it helps prevent and nasty accidents."

"I see, well maybe this will actually be fun."

The car came to a halt and they climbed out of the car, the rest of the party was already waiting for them, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus, it looked like they were going to have a good time.

"Hey!" Harry shouted and waved, with smiles the rest of the group waved back, he, the twins, Ron and Ginny went over and joined them. "So shall we then?" Harry asked his friends.

"Yep!" Said Hermione looking really happy and delighted by her birthday gift, sure they had organised it early so it wouldn't interfere with school but she was still really happy.

Slowly the party stepped towards the gate and stepped through the shimmering portal into another time.

The twins became a pair of rather eccentric looking apothecaries, Hermiony Looked like a school teacher, Ginny a lower middle class young lady, Neville was dressed as a botanist, Luna also middle classed, Seamus was a navel captain, Dean looked like a merchant of some kind, Ron was a redcoat and lastly Harry stepped from the shimmering light every inch the regency gentleman land owner.

Ginny leant into Hermione. "Is it me, or does Harry look like Mr Darcy?"

The other witch smiled at the younger lady. "Very much so, well let's go see the house first then we can go on from there."

"Anything the birthday girl says." Ron said with a smile offering her an arm.

Blushing Hermione took the arm; Neville did the same to Ginny who also blushing accepted his escort and the others followed along behind them smiling at each other.

Draco sighed the summer at the manor could be really boring, especially days like this when they threw open the manor for a day of themed regency visits, it was his mothers idea and since it amused her his father didn't object.

Today however he felt like screaming, his mother had been called away by something urgent and his father was at work, so Draco was now left reluctantly in charge of this day and so far he had dealt with all sorts of minor problems and all dressed as a fine regency gentleman should be.

At that moment he heard voices, from the hallway. "What a wonderful hall." Said a female voice that he was sure he knew from some place.

There were murmurs of agreement, the blond found himself intrigued he wondered if the people down stairs were from school, curiosity getting the better of him, the Slytherin went down into the hall to see the door into the dining room just closing.

With a smile he quickly chequed himself over in one of the mirrors he was as always perfect, then with an expression of clam fixed on his face Draco entered the dining room. The Slytherin was shocked when the first two people he saw were Seamus and Dean looking in one of the display cases, he let his eyes rove the room, he found the twins looking out of a window talking quietly, nearby were Luna Ginny and Neville who were discussing a painting, Hermione and Ron arm in arm both looking up at the painted cleaing.

The grey eyes widened, at the sight of Harry, the black haired wizard had one hand on the fire place and was looking out of the window his back to Draco, it was strange how unlike the rest of his party Harry looked like he fitted here, like he belonged in the manor, the ice prince found himself admiring how nice Harry's bum looked in those tight trouser and the way the cloths brought out his figure was quiet something else.

The blond gulped and quietly shut the door glad that none of the party had noticed his earlier entrance. The young wizard could feel that he was blushing furiously, it was a good thing that none of them had noticed him just now, Draco took a deep breath, sure he realised that he had been actually pulling pigtails with Potter for a few too many years and it had taken him far too long to actually admit to himself he had a thing for Harry and now here the other wizard was in his house.

Which was far to a good opportunity to miss, the Slytherin took a deep breath and went back into the dining room which was now empty, swallowing an oath, and Draco started to look round the house for Harry and his party.

The Blond finally found them in the library, he decided to go for pretending he hadn't realised who these people were yet, and he stepped into the room. "Hello welcome to Malfoy Manor..." His grey eyes widened as did the eyes of Harry and his friends. "Ah oh um well . . ." He said softly flushing. "Goodness I had no idea I thought you were just more visitors."

"We're here for Hermione's birthday." Luna explained quietly to Draco.

"Oh I see, well then I won't . . ." Draco began speaking but he was interrupted by Harry who the blond had noticed been admiring him whilst he spoke. "Oh no Malfoy don't go I'm sure you can tell us all about the house."

"Well yes actually I can." With that he strolled across the room to Harries side and began showing them round the house telling them all about it, but in his mind Draco was imagining that he had brought Harry here to his family home to joining the family and was giving his soon to be partner a guided tour of the place.

"And these doors lead you out into the gardens, feel free to take you time going round them. Miss Lovegood and Mr Longbottom and Miss weasely, might I suggest the summer house and rose gardens that way. For the twins I recommend the sent gardens that way, Mr Thomas and Mr Finnigan might like to try the walk out to the folly that way and Miss Granger and Mr weasely, to you I recommend the walk round the lake." With smiles for Draco the party spilt up leaving Harry and Draco standing on the steps, as Hermiony looked back she was struck by how right they looked together standing side by side in period costume.

Slowly Harry turned and looked down at Draco. "Well Mr Malfoy I seem to be the only one left, have you no recommendation for where I should go for a walk?"

"Actually I do, I thought I might show you the maze."

"That sounds most interesting." They walked down the stairs together and went to the maze.

"You know I have to say that you look really good dressed like that." Draco told Harry in soft tones.

"Thank you but you on the other hand look absolutely stunning dressed in those cloths twice as good as I do I bet."

Draco couldn't help but blush at this compliment form the dark haired man. "Thank you Harry."

"You've never used my first name before I like it, thank you Draco."

"This is the maze."

Quietly Harry walked through the entrance, with a small smile Draco followed; in silence the two men wound their way to the centre of the maze were there was a huge pond and benches spread round it's perimeter.

"It's beautiful, the house is amazing too, but somehow the house also feels sad."

"You can feel the house?" Draco asked Harry with surprise.

"Yes why shouldn't I be able to?"

"Well umm no, only the family and the brides of the Malfoy's have ever been able to feel the emotion of the house."

Harry blinked in momentary confusion at this statement and then blushed. "Oh, well maybe the house just decided it liked me?"

"That's highly unlikely, would you mind if I tested the theory of mine and if the house is seeing you as a Malfoy bride?" Draco asked looking at the blushing wizard standing next to him.

"Umm no really I don't mind you trying out the theory so go right ahead."

"Krista!" Draco called turning away from Harry for a moment and a house elf appeared. "Yes master Draco what is it?"

"I want you to tell me who that is." The blond said softly pointing at the other man.

"That is master Harry, sir is that all sir?"

"Yes that is all thank you." With that the house elf vanished and Draco turned back to Harry, and their eyes met.

"Me a Malfoy bride, but I'm not a bride, I'm not even married, Draco why is this happening?" The dark haired man asked Draco looking on in extremely confusion.

The blond flushed slightly, slowly the ice prince reached out a hand and took Harries hand in his, the dark haired man jumped slightly at this sudden contact he looked down at there now clasped hands and then looked back up at Draco who was looking at him softly.

Draco watched as understanding dawned in Harry's eyes. "You mean that you want to marry me?"

"Yes, I do I love you and obviously the house has just decided that your my intended so it might as well get use to you now."

Quickly Harry snatched his hand back. "But you hate me, why would you want to marry me? No, this is just not happening, no you don't love me, it's a trick it has to be." Harry turned he ran from the maze, Draco watched him go shocked for a few moments and then with a sudden surge of desire and a deep wish not to lose what he considered to be his the blond raced out of the maze after Harry.

When Draco came to the entrance of the maze he let out a frustrated growl, he couldn't tell which way the other wizard had gone. The blond young man set about searching the grounds, he kept bumping into other visitors but not Harry or his friends, suddenly aware that he couldn't find any of them Draco set off at a sprint towards the gates, just in time to see the dark haired man standing near the portal with Hermione's arm round him from one side and Ron's from the other.

Draco roared Harry's name, the dark haired man turned his eyes filled with tears saw who had called him, went pail and quickly ducked threw the portal, closely followed by the red head and Hermione who both threw him dirty looks as they went.

The blond froze he couldn't go after them not today he still had the house to run but when they got back to school he was going to make sure Harry Potter found out what it was like to be courted Malfoy style, Draco was going to make sure that the other man realised just how much he loved him and how much he meant to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Courting a Malfoy bride:

The term was not long under way but already Draco was aggravated, when the Ice prince had told his mother and father the houses reaction to Harry they had been shocked, but had known better then to argue with the house and instead had bombarded their son with advice none of which as yet Draco had, had any chance to use.

The simple reason for this being that Harry was avoiding him and making sure that he was never alone around Draco, it was driving the blond insane, every time he came across Harry someone was with him, how was he supposed to woo and seduce the man if he couldn't get him alone.

The only other people to know about him and Harry were Blaise, Pansy, Crab and Goyle; this was because Draco ad deemed it wise for them to know from the start rather then find out later as the rest of his house would. The blond had been rather surprised when they had actually offered him their support, they had carried on being friends with him, what had shocked Draco more was he could tell they were not faking this friendship and he was glad of that.

As he turned a corner for the first time in the month since they had return to school Harry Potter was standing alone in the corridor watching the sun set, quietly the blond came up behind him and carefully slipped his arms round the other wizard.

Harry jumped with surprise, his hands reached down to touch the pail ones clasped round him. "Draco?"

"Yes love, what is it?"

"Why are you holding me?"

"You looked worried, so I was concerned for you."

Harry sighed softly. "Draco let go, what if someone sees you holding me like this?"

"I don't care if they do, I love you, now tell me what's wrong."

Harry pulled against Draco's grasp but the other man merely tightened his hold. "Let me go Draco!"

"No, I won't you'll just avoid me again."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't do that I'm surprised that the event on your estate isn't half way round the school by now." The dark haired wizard said angrily.

The Slytherin sighed gently. "The fact I haven't told anyone except my friends doesn't tell you something. Harry I won't tell anyone else till you except me and are my betrothed properly."

The other wizard stood quietly in his arms for a moment before he spoke. "Alright I was thinking about Voldamort and about the fact you're due to go into service to him some time soon."

"It worries you?" Draco asked the other man quietly a little surprised by this.

"Of cause it does you idiot, I could never take you seriously as any kind of prospect with that hanging over anything I might have with you."

"Wait that means you've actually been thinking about us."

"I hate to admit this but yes I have. You're the darkness, I'm the light, it would never work... It just wouldn't." Harry said with a decisive shake of the head.

"Harry I haven't been marked yet, besides I love you I don't want to fight against you I want to fight with you. So how about this will you be happy I won't take the mark if I make you a solemn promise that I won't in front of the head master?" The blond asked Harry in all seriousness.

Slowly the other wizard looked over his shoulder at the man who held him. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes Harry, I'd make you that promise but only to you and that's because I love you. I'll woo you; seduce you just so long as I get to have you."

Harry shook his head, smiling at the other man. "Draco, you can't be serious."

Slowly Draco let go of the man he held, the dark haired wizard moved away from the other man, who reached out and grasped Harries hand, green eyes met grey, and the Gryffindor was shocked by the seriousness in the ice prince's eyes. "Don't try to avoid me and I'll prove to you how serious I am about all this. I will make you this promise right here and right now, one day you will come home to the manor with me as my bride."

Harry's eyes went wide, slowly the blond let go of the other man's hand and blushing furiously the dark haired man walked away into the school.

As the Slytherin requested Harry stopped trying to avoid him, soon the Gryffindor was receiving regular gifts from the other wizard who was unfailingly polite to him, holding open doors, talking to his friends nicely even Ron and tried very hard not to fight with the red head and sometimes Harry could see how hard it was for him.

Grudgingly Harry found himself admiring Draco's perseverance, he had always had a crush on the blond but now it was really starting to develop, Harry knew he was falling for the other wizard but he was loathed to admit that the idea of marrying him was becoming more and more appealing.

"Me a Malfoy bride..." Harry muttered quietly, Hermione looked at him and raised both eye brows at him and then spoke to her friend quietly. "Is that what's going on is he trying to woo you?"

"Is who trying to woo Harry?" Ron asked the witch suddenly curious.

The golden boy sighed put his head in one hand and shook it. "God Ron you hadn't noticed!" Hermione said with complete shock, even she had been suspicious that something was going on she just hadn't known what it was till now.

"Never mind Ron, it's alright, I thought I might have to tell you eventually. Draco is wooing me and don't even go down that root, yes I am aware of who he is but since this all started he has changed slowly but surely or at least dropped his mask enough to let me see the real him. Yes before you ask I like it, I think I'm starting to like him."

Ron smiled across at his best friend. "Well I knew you were gay, after all you never really dated after Cho it was a large hint. I have to say I wasn't quiet expecting you and him but if he makes you happy so be it. I kept trying to tell Ginny she had no chance with you, I'll make sure I let her down easy for you next time I see her. I'll say this though if he so much as hurts one hair on your head I'll kill him!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Thanks mate that means a lot to me."

"As for me, I'd also guessed the gay bit as for it being Draco well I think you'll do him some good but why did all this happen?"

"You remember when we went to the manor and I refused to talk about what happened that day?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well I felt the house, I told Draco the house felt sad and... why are you both looking at me like that?" Harry asked when he saw the awed expression on the faces of his two friends.

"You know what the means right?" Ron asked him in return.

"Draco said that meant the house saw me as his intended as his bride some day."

"Yeah that's the one, did you know it also means none of his family can harm you?" The red head asked at the shake of Harry's head he smiled. "Well they can't if you two fall in love you'll be the first love match in the manor for a long time, I should think the house would like that."

Harry blushed slightly. "So have you decided what you're going to do about this yet?" The witch asked the dark haired boy softly.

"Not yet, but I do like Draco a lot."

"Well don't let him rush you when your heart feels it's time you'll know."

"I'm sure I will."

After this talk with his friends Harry felt a lot better about his feelings for the blond, the next time he saw Draco it was a Saturday morning after breakfast, Harry managed to make the Slytherin stop in his tracks by smiling at him widely. "Good morning Draco."

"Good morning Harry." The blond said somewhat surprised.

"Isn't it a lovely day?" The Dark haired wizard asked, a sudden idea of spending a little time with Draco popping into his head.

"Yes it is."

"I was wondering since it's the weekend that is if you have nothing you need to do?" Harry fumbled over his words slightly.

Draco blinked rapidly; it appeared Harry wanted to ask him something, the blond smiled at the other wizard. "No, I don't have anything I need to do, why was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Well yes actually, would you like to go for a stroll round the grounds with me?"

Draco felt his heart leap in his chest it looked like his wooing was at least having some effect on the Gryffindor, now he just hoped it was intended as a romantic walk on Harry's part and not a way to get him on his own so that the dark haired boy could ask him to back off. Draco Smiled at the other man widely, before gesturing towards one of the doors that lead out onto the grounds. "I'd love that shall we?"

With a smile Harry walked outside next to Draco, the two men walked round the grounds together in silence just enjoying each other's company, for a while and then turned back inside, when they were back in doors Harry turned to the other man. "That was lovely thank you Draco." Slowly he leant up and placed a soft kiss on the blond cheek before walking off back towards the Gryffindor dormitories.

Draco stood there for a moment frozen with surprise, then lifted a hand to the cheek that had been kissed, a slowly smile spreading on his face. The Slytherin suddenly felt happy it looked as if things were finally looking up between him and Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: A question.

Harry had not held Draco to his offer to promise not to take the dark mark somehow the Gryffindor just knew that it wasn't necessary, that the blond wouldn't take the mark, he would act as if the promise were already made just knowing this had helped to ease Harry's mind a little and now he had some serious thinking to do.

Yes he enjoyed the other wizards company, to an existent Harry found this surprising, they had gone from bitter enemies to a strange kind of friendship with an ease that left him breathless, the idea that Draco could actually want him was one that didn't fill the young man with disgust as maybe it should have instead it confused him and thrilled him all at once.

Harry was glad his friends hadn't objected over the idea of himself and Draco, it was just all so strange so new, the idea of being married especially to the ice prince was one that he had to admit held a certain appeal, but Harry still wondered how it was possible for Draco to love him of all people, he knew the only way he would ever know the answer to that was to ask the man himself.

Gathering his Gryffindor courage the young wizard went down to the dungeons, were he found Pansy talking to another Slytherin girl he didn't recognise, Harry walked over to them and smiled at them. "I'm sorry to trouble you but I was hoping you could show me to the Slytherin common rooms?"

Pansy looked Harry up and down for a moment before sighing and turning to the other girl. "You go on ahead I'll deal with Potter." Slowly she turned back to Harry who raised both eyebrows at her. "I take it you want to see Draco?"

The Gryffindor prince blushed slightly. "Yes."

The young woman smiled at him then turned away, she walked a little way down the corridor before turning and looking back at the wizard. "Well come on then!" She shouted at him slight laughter in her voice.

Blushing a deeper shade of red Harry went after her quietly the young woman guided the wizard to the door and muttered the pass word. "Half moon." Carefully she led Harry inside, fortunately the common room was rather empty, and Pansy looked up at her companion. "Draco's room is down there and threw the first door on your left." She told him pointing at some stairs.

"Thank you." Quietly Harry set off down the stairs, when he found the correct door the young wizard raised a hand and knocked.

A few moments later a voice answered his knock. "Yes who is it?" Asked Draco's voice from beyond the door.

"Well you have three guesses." Answered Harry a devilish smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

There was a load thump in the room behind the door Harry raised a puzzled brow, a few seconds later the door flew open to revile Draco he had on only a pair of trousers and a big book was laying on the floor where it had fallen, astonished grey eyes were looking at the man before him disbelievingly. "Harry?"

"Well it's hardly the queen of England now is it?" He asked with an amused tone to his voice.

Draco couldn't help it a small laugh escaped him and he stood aside from the door. "You best come in it's not wise as a Gryffindor to get caught hanging around in the corridors of the Slytherin dorms."

"I bet it's not." The dark haired man said walking past Draco and into the room.

Carefully Harry crossed the room he picked up the book that the blond had been reading and looked at it. "Oh care of magical creatures I thought you didn't care much for that subject?"

"Well I may not like it much but I'd like to try and get a half decent grade in it."

"Ahh I see, I'm starting to feel that way about potions, maybe we could help each other, I mean you're good at potions and I'm good at care of magical creatures. Besides if we did that we would get to spend some more time together and I think I'd like that."

Draco studied Harry quietly for a moment, he had to admit spending more time with Harry sounded heavenly it would also give him a chance to learn more about the man he wanted to make his own. "That sounds like a fine idea, beside if we start actually working together without trying to kill each other people might actually begin to notice that something has changed between us." Draco walked over he retrieved his book from Harry and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah they might do once they get over the shock. I actually originally came up here to ask you something, I was wondering how you came to fall in love with me." As he spoke the Gryffindor sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the blond.

Draco sat quietly in thought for a few moments before he spoke. "There are lots of reasons, but mostly I realised all the things I thought I hated about you were things I actually admired, your courage, loyalty and strength. After that it didn't take me long to realise how I felt about you, I'd known I was gay for years, but no man I went with measured up, I just couldn't work out at the time what or who they were supposed to be measuring up to until I realised I'd spent most if not my whole school life in love with you."

Harry had kept his eyes glued on the other wizards face throughout the whole of this explanation and saw only truth in the expression on the blonds face. Slowly the dark haired man smiled at the Slytherin, he leant forward, and gently Harry pressed a kiss to the forehead of the other man who blushed slightly. "Thank you, I just needed to know I'm sure you understand."

"Yes of cause I understand."

"So when do you want to meat up for our first study session?" The dark haired wizard asked his companion.

"Well let's see how about Thursday after lunch at the library?"

"Okay that sounds like a plan."

The two wizards sat on the bed in silence for a moment before Harry stretched and rose to his feat. "Well I suppose I had better get out of here before your house mates get back and they try to kill me."

"Probably for the best, though Pansy Crab, Goyle and Blaise know about us, there supportive, though I get the impression from Blaise that he is a bit put out I've chosen you."

Harry smiled at the blond for a moment. "I'll watch my back around him then."

Draco smiled back, he didn't find it too surprising that Harry should feel caution around a disappointed Slytherin was warranted, they were known to do all sorts of things to those they viewed as competition and the ice prince was fairly sure that Blaise viewed Harry in just this way.

The Slytherin saw the other wizard to the exit from the dorms and watched him walk away into the castle. Draco had to admit he was looking forward to their study sessions hopefully he would learn a lot more about Harry from them.

(Many thanks to DreamerofAngels for the help an encouragement I hope you liked my latest chapter and I hope you'll read the next one.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Closer to me.

Harry had noticed the past few weeks that Draco had been right, though Blaise seemed supportive of them as a couple you could tell that really he wasn't too thrilled with the idea, especially now that he and Draco had started to spend time together studying.

It was Thursday again and Harry was late for his study session with the ice prince, Ron had wanted his advice on how to ask Hermione out on a date, it had taken the dark haired man ages to convince Ron that all he had to do was ask her nicely.

As the golden boy rounded the corner in the library to were his and Draco's regular studying spot was the apology for his tardiness died on his lips, as he was confronted with quiet a scene. The blond Slytherin was sitting down Blaise was in his laps embracing him they appeared to be kissing at first Harry suspected the worst, then suddenly anger flooded the Gryffindor as he noticed that Draco was actually not kissing the other man back and was in fact trying desperately to fight the other man off.

The dark haired wizard stalked over to them, as the blond noticed Harry was there his struggles against Blaise's unwanted attention grew, the young man reached out, he grasped Blaise by his robes and hauled him unceremoniously off of Draco and still holding onto the robes dangled the unfortunate Slytherin in the air slightly.

The ice prince mean while was gasping for air trying to catch his breath after Blaise's merciless assault on his person. Slowly Draco looked up he was a little afraid of what he might see in Harry's face, eventually grey eyes met green the silver eyes widened at the fury that burnt in the other wizards gaze.

Harry turned his attention away from the other wizard and back to his captive he shook Blaise slightly. "Don't you ever touch Draco like that again, or I swear on my parent's grave I'll find you and Hex you so badly you won't even know what hit you! Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Harry asked the other wizard in low menacing tones, Blaise paled considerably then nodded, satisfied that his message had got through to the Slytherin Harry dropped the other wizard onto the floor, then stepped past him and settled quietly onto the seat next to Draco.

The ice prince didn't quite know what to make of Harry's behaviour for a moment and then he felt a rush of happiness go threw him as it struck him that the dark haired man had just protected him and threatened someone for him, for Harry to do something like that for him it had to be a good sign that things between them were looking up.

Blaise mean while sat on the floor of the library for a few moments before scrambling shakily to his feet and fleeing the scene with what little of his dignity that remained.

Harry watched the Slytherin go, slowly the Gryffindor leant into Draco, and gently he pressed a kiss onto the other man's cheek causing the blond man to flush slightly. "I'm sorry that I'm late Draco." Harry whispered to him acting as though the whole scene with Blaise had not just occurred.

The Slytherin looked at his companion, his deep green eyes still held the fire from earlier, threatening any one who might try it on with Draco, the blond reached out gently stroking Harry's cheek, with a sight the dark haired man leant into the gesture. "Thank you Harry."The ice prince said to the other wizard simply.

"You're most welcome Draco, after all no one should kiss you if it's against your will."

"There is only one person who I will ever be willing to let kiss me and that person is you Harry." Draco said gently to him taking his hand away from Harry's face.

The green eyed wizard looked at his blond companion curiously. "Really now, I have to say that such a bold statement from you tempts me to try and find out if you are serious in what you say."

"Well might I suggest that you try me and find out just how serious I am?" The blond suggested to the raven haired man a seductive purr to his voice.

Harry smiled at him very slightly. "Yes maybe I should try you out as you say, just to see if you're telling me the truth of cause."

"Of cause what other reason for kissing me could you possibly have?" Draco asked him a teasing light in his silver eyes.

Harry's smile grew into a green, the dark haired man leant in towards the blond, and slowly he reached out the hand gently landing on the back of the Slytherins neck his fingers winding into the hair they found there. Harry's other hand found Draco's shoulder, the Gryffindor leant in closer slowly his green eyes closed softly his lips touched the other mans. The blond sighed happily he had never been kissed by any one so tenderly then Harry moved slightly pressing his lips more firmly to the Slytherin's.

Gently Draco closed his eyes the blond man happily kissed Harry back leaning into the other man, the ice prince was suddenly feeling wonderfully happy and far too soon for the Slytherin's liking those gentle and supple lips were leaving the ice princes as Harry drew away from Draco.

Languidly the two men opened their eyes to look at each other. "That was truly wonderful." The Slytherin whispered to the raven haired man.

"Yes it was very good I think I might have to try kissing you again sometime."

"I'd really like that, so shall we get to our studying?" Draco asked the other man somewhat reluctantly.

Knowing that he needed some time to digest the wonderful feeling that kissing Draco had given him Harry agreed. "Yes I think we really should."

The two men turned to their work a companionable silence fell over them as they proceeded along with their work, every so often they would each other questions until at last all their work was finally finished and it was time to leave. "Well we sure got done very quickly today." Harry commented looking outside as they left the library together.

"Yes we did do well today. You know its strange how well people are adjusting to seeing us together."

"I think there adjusting to that so easily because they are more shocked that we aren't trying to kill each other anymore." Harry said with a smile for the blond.

Draco smiled back at the other man. "Yes well they will just have to continue to adjust to our growing relationship. Well I think that we should go to our rooms and get rid of our books."

"I quiet agree with you, hey listen after we get rid of the books and since we are do so early, do you want to go out together for another walk around the grounds together?" Harry asked the other wizard gently.

"Yes I'd really like to do that Harry."

"Good then I'll see you by the main doors in about fifteen minutes?"

"Of cause." With that the two men parted ways.

Sure enough fifteen minutes later the two men could be found walking in the grounds outside together, Harry and Draco walked along together in silence, until they reached the lake side were Harry saw his favourite willow tree.

With a smile the Gryffindor took hold of Draco's hand and tugged the surprised blond into the shelter offered by the overhanging branches of the weeping tree. The ice prince gazed around him with amazement, it was a beautiful sheltered spot, and Draco suddenly became aware that he and Harry were completely hidden from view under the trees long canopy.

Slowly the blond turned to his companion, Harry was watching him quietly a small smile lifting the corners of the young wizard's mouth. "This is my favourite retreat." The golden boy told the other man quietly.

"I see so what made you bring me here?" The blond asked him quietly.

"I guess it's to show you that I have at least come to trust you and there for I would share my favourite place with you." Slowly the Gryffindor sat down, his legs spread wide, his back against the tree truck, Harry tilted his head back till it to made contact with the trunk and the green eyes were fixed on the canopy above him.

Quietly the blond went over to Harry carefully he sat between the other wizard's legs and leant back into the other man's chest. Slightly startled by this sudden action on the Slytherin's half Harry gently he got Draco comfortable on his chest then slipped his arms round the other man.

With a contented sigh Draco snuggled closer to the Gryffindor gently he closed his eyes and let himself revel in this new found feeling of closeness.

Sometime later Draco slowly woke up, he felt so warm and safe with Harry's strong arms round him and his lean seekers body was pressed firmly to his back. Gently Harry leant forward, he nuzzled at Draco's neck and the blond couldn't help but smile to himself. "Well sleepy head you are finally awake I see."

The ice prince flushed slightly and then wriggled back against Harry. "Yes I am awake."

"You look angelic when you sleep do you know that? I hated disturbing you but it's almost dinner time, we should be starting back to the castle."

"Before we go I want to ask you something, would it be alright if I brought you a gift for Christmas this year? Yes before you say it I am terribly early asking you this but I really do want to know the answer to that question."

"No I have no objection to you getting me a gift for Christmas just as long as I am aloud to send you something in return."

"Of cause you may send me something." With a happy smile the Slytherin stood, he offered a hand to Harry, the other man took the offered hand and Draco helped Harry stand up.

"Thanks." Said Harry letting go of the blonds' hand, to quickly dust a few stray leaves off of his robes.

"No problem." Draco said as he did the same to his robes, then quickly they returned to the castle, they went straight to the great hall for dinner and separate to their house tables for the meal.

As dinner started Dumbledore rose calling to him the attention of the great hall. "I have an announcement to make to you all. As you know Halloween is soon, it has been decided that we will hold a costume party that night, so all of you find a great costume and come along to the party and have fun!"

As Dumbledore finished speaking there were quite a few load groans from some of the students who didn't like the idea of this party, they could always be counted on as being humiliating event for those who were single. Harry mean while had quickly darted his green eyes across the room to where Draco sat, the blond was looking at the head table his eyes lost in thought.

"So Harry are you going to go to this party?" Hermione asked her old friend curiously.

"I might do if someone asks me to go with them."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "Oh please as if Malfoy will over look a chance to get you all to himself for the night."

"I danno Ron going with me would be quiet a public statement and so far Draco has been avoiding making one of those."

"Yeah well that probably partly to do with the fact he isn't sure where he stands with you and didn't want to make you uneasy. However now that the whole school has worked out something is going on between you two, so now the school knows what better way could there possibly be for him to show everyone just what that something between you is then by taking you to the party."

Both Harry and Hermione were struck dumb for a moment by Ron's uncharacteristic understanding of the situation. "Who knows you might be right Ron I guess I won't know the answer to that unless Draco does ask me to go to the party with him."

(There that's another chapter under my belt see you in the next one.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The invitation.

It was three days since the old coot of a headmaster had made his announcement and Draco was as nervous as hell, he was trying desperately trying to his this fact, after all today the blond was going to ask Harry to go to the Halloween party with him, Draco was hoping Harry would say yes after all thing were starting to look really good between them he was sure it wouldn't be too much longer until Harry was his forever.

The ice prince rounded a corner to see Ginny and Harry talking in the corridor ahead of him, instantly alert to the tension in the air that surrounded the dark haired man the Slytherin slipped into the shadows of the corridor and crept closer to them so he could hear their conversation.

"Harry what do you mean you don't want to go to the Halloween party with me?" The young woman whined gazing up at Harry.

"Exactly what I said Ginny, I don't want to go with you."

"But why not, everyone here knows that you love me!" The young witch said very sure of herself.

Harry let out an aggravated sigh which somehow the young woman translated to an acceptance of what she said, this miss understanding on her half caused the witch to move closer to the wizard who quickly took a step back from her. "Ginny what do I have to say to make you understand I don't want to go with you to the party."

The red head pouted up at the older boy in what she obviously thought was a pitiful expression but only succeeded in making her look like a petulant child. "But Harry I don't understand why not?"

By this point in the conversation Draco had heard enough he quickly stepped from the shadows near to the pair and spoke. "Harry does not want to go with you because he has already agreed to go with me, haven't you Harry?"

The green eyes quickly met gray one, relief flooded Harry's face as he saw Draco and he smiled gratefully at the other man. "Yes that's right, I don't want to go with you to this party because I am going to it with Draco."

The ice prince of the Slytherin house walked over to Harry's side, he gave Ginny a hard glare before turning his attention and a smile onto the raven haired wizard. "I was actually looking for you Harry I was wondering if you had yet decided what you were going to the party as."

Before the young wizard could answer this question the youngest of the Weasleies butted into their conversation. "Since when have you two been on a first name basis and why on earth would you want to go to the part together?"

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation at the young woman's stupidity. "We've been calling each other by our first names since the start of the year. As for why we would want to go to the party well firstly we are friends, secondly we happen to want to go together and last but by no means least we are gay so it makes sense for us to go together."

"Are you telling me you two are dating?" Ginny demanded shocked.

Draco looked at Harry with a large smile on his face. "Oh no, at least not yet, but who knows that might change very soon."

Harry blushed at the blonds words, but Draco was relieved when the young wizard didn't object to anything he said. Ginny stared at the two men before her, her mouth open in disbelief and then Harry smiled at the young woman. "Close your mouth Ginny it's undignified to look as though you are doing an impression of a fish." The green eyed man told her softly.

At his words the red head snapped her moth closed. "That's much better, look why don't you ask Neville to take you to the party he has had a crush on you for ages." Having parted with this information Harry turned to Draco, together they walked away from Ginny down the corridor, as they walked Draco possessively grabbed one Harry's hands in his.

Startled by this the dark haired wizard looked down at the other man for a moment before smiling and looking ahead. Harry would never admit it but he was rather enjoying holding hands with Draco and wasn't about to ask the other wizard to stop.

Once they were out of the red heads earshot the blond spoke first. "That was not how I had planned to ask you to go to the dance with me."

Harry smiled at him and laughed gently. "I'm glad to know you were actually planning to ask me to go with you, I was rather afraid you wouldn't and I didn't really want to go with anyone else. Since you were honest with me I shall be honest in return, if you had asked me to go with you in any way I would have said yes."

"Good I'm glad to hear you would have accepted my request, so as I was trying to ask you earlier on what are you planning on going to the party as?"

"I'm not too sure I only have two suggestions, Ron said I should go as lord Voldamort, it was a suggestion for which both I and Hermione hit him hard. Hermione on the other hand suggested that I go in regency clothing for the evening the only thing that prevents me from using this idea is the fact I don't want to spend the whole night fending off women I just want to spend it with you. Do you have any suggestions to add Draco?"

"Actually I agree with Hermione in fact I think we should both go in regency costume we can be a pair of fine regency men out for a night on the town and we can fight off all those women together."

Harry smiled widely at his blond companion. "Alright then it's a deal, we will go together as regency gentlemen, the party starts at eight so what time would you like to meet and were?"

"Well I think we should meet at the doors of the great hall then we can make out entrance together, how does quarter to eight sound to you?"

"Yes that sounds like a definite plan to me, I have to say I'm looking forward to attending this party with you."

"And I look forward to going with you as well."

Slowly the two men came to a halt they looked at each other. "Draco what you said to Ginny about us not being together yet?"

"Yes Harry what about it?"

"You still want to be with me even though I'm not proving easy to woo or should it be easy to capture?" The dark haired man asked the other wizard gently.

"Yes, Harry, I'll wait for you to be mine for as long as it takes and if I can turn a situation to my advantage far be it for me to over look the opportunity." The blond man said to the other man quietly.

"A typical Slytherin I see, I guess I shall have to wait and see what you have planned next to further your schemes. Well it's getting late good night Draco." Carefully Harry leant in and kissed the other mans cheek before he could walk away Draco tugged him back by the hand he still held, the blond leant in and gently pressed his lips to Harry's in a chaste kiss, before pulling away, he let go of the dark haired wizards hand who slightly flushed turned and walked away, making his way back to the Gryffindor common room.

As Harry walked in he spotted Hermione and Ron talking together, the golden boy walked across the room to the other two members of the golden trio. "Hey you two."

"Hey Harry, Ginny told us all about your rejection of her as your partner for the party." Said Hermione looking closely at her friend.

Harry sighed deeply and turned to Ron. "I'm sorry mate but..."

"Hey, hey no worries I've been trying to tell her for ages you weren't interested in her like that, now thanks to Draco she finally gets what I've been trying to tell her."

"Speaking of Draco I need your help."

Instantly his two friends settled with Harry into some chairs. "Well Harry what is it?" Hermione asked him gently.

"I want to tell Draco that I think of him as more than a friend."

"Well that depends on how much more than a friend you see Draco as." Hermione said to the contemplating Harry.

"I want to protect him, I want to keep him close all the time, and I share things with Draco I've never shared with any one or at least only with you two."

Ron smiled at his friend. "You're in love mate simple as that."

Harry sat quietly for a moment contemplating what Ron had just said. "Your right, I love him, how do I tell him that?"

Hermione smiled widely at the dark haired wizard. "I have an idea, since you two are going to the party together, why don't you tell him then, make sure you dance only with Draco all night especially for the waltz or any other slow dance, then at the end of the night take him back to his dorms and tell him what you feel."

"Thanks Hermione that's brilliant. Oh thought you might like to know I and Draco are both going as regency gentlemen I plan to order my outfit in the morning bright and early so it's ready for the party."

"That's a good idea; I'm going to go find my text book for divination." Quietly Hermione got up and went to find the book.

Harry looked across at his red haired friend. "Have you asked her to go with you to the party yet?"

"No I keep trying, I really want to ask her but it just won't come out right."

"Ron when she gets back I'm going to say I want an early night, ask her to go with you tonight alright?"

"Okay I'll try."

When Hermione got back Harry didn't even have to fake the yawn dealing with Ginny had left him drained slowly he smiled. "Look I'm tired I'm going to get an early night you two."

"Alright Harry good night."

With a tired wave for his two friends Harry climbed the stairs to his room, and left them alone together before the fire.

Ron waited until Harry was gone then turned his attention to Hermione. "Hermione can I ask you something?"

"Yes Ron of cause you can what is it?"

"I love you Hermione would you go to the party with me?" The red haired wizard said to his old friend quietly.

It took a moment for Ron's words to sink in the young woman gasped and lowered her book to look over at the young man, his blue eyes met her brown and he blushed slightly. "You love me?" She asked in a mere whisper.

"Yes."

"And you want to take me to the party?"

"Yes."

Hermione grinned across the table at Ron she put a hand out; slowly he took it in his, squeezed the hand gently then raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it. "So what do you say?" The read head asked her softly.

"Yes, I'll go with you, yes I love you too, I've waited so long for you to say that."

A huge smile spread over Ron's face, he stood not releasing the hand he held, the young wizard walked round in front of the witch who rose from her chair to meet him, slowly he let go of her hand and Hermione threw both arms round the red head burying her face in his neck and sighing with contentment as Ron's arms closed round her.

(Yep yet another chapter I think things are starting to develop amongst the two men nicely now, I know one is still not clearly dominant out of the pair but I hope to clear that up soon and a bit of Ron and Hermione for those who like them.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: The Halloween party

It was the night of the Halloween party, the whole of Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement; Harry placed the top hat on and looked at himself in the mirror, well the dark haired man had to admit it didn't look as bad as he had thought it might, Harry couldn't wait to see Draco tonight the wizard was sure that the blond would look truly wonderful.

As the golden boy turned away from the mirror Ron who was dressed at prince charming grinned at him. "Come on lets go, we don't wanna keep our dates waiting."

Harry smiled at his friend widely before following him out of the dorms, Hermione was waiting for them in the common room, looking truly lovely as Cinderella, Ron swept her a very elegant bow and offered the young witch an arm, which flushed with pleasure she took.

Harry followed his two best friends down stairs in silence, soon the three friends came to that lead into the great hall, as they arrived there the Slytherin Ice prince stepped away from the wall he had been leaning against and turned to face the trio.

Harry froze to the spot, Draco was completely elegant, totally splendid, he looked even finer tonight then he had that day at the manor, the dark haired wizard gulped. With a cocky smile the blond walked over to the three friends, he bowed to Ron and Hermione who smiled and carried on into the party. Then slowly the ice prince ran his grey eyes over the other wizards eagerly and appreciatively taking in Harry's fine form.

When the blond finally reached the raven haired man's side he gallantly took one of Harry's hands in his, he swept off the top hat and kissed the back of the hand, this instantly caused Harry to blush and Draco smiled at his date for the night. "You look wonderful Harry." The Slytherin told him truthfully.

"Thank you Draco and you look perfect." With another smile for his dark haired companion, Draco placed his hat back on, keeping hold of the hand he had kissed the blond lay Harry's hand on his sleeve and escorted the other wizard into the party.

It was not only their entrance together in such fine costumes that caused a stir it was also the fact that Draco and Harry were clearly here at the party as each other's dates. Not paying any attention to all the gossiping around them the two men went to the refreshment table together, were Draco secured them both drinks, with their refreshments in hand the dark haired wizard aloud Draco to escort him to one side of the room.

As they walked Draco spoke to Harry. "Well we certainly caused a sensation."

The blond smiled back at the other man. "Yes we certainly did."

A short while later the music began to play, the moment the music started, just as Harry had predicted all the single ladies descended on them in their droves. Possessively the Slytherin took Harry's hand in his the cool blond bestowed a smile on all of the ladies around them before smiling even wider at the dark haired man next to him. "I'm so sorry ladies but we were just about to dance."

With a smile for the blond the two men quietly stepped out onto the floor together, Draco let go of the hand he had been holding only to place both his hands on the Gryffindors waist, Harry smiled at Draco slowly the two men began to waltz, ignoring all of the odd looks that they were receiving from the rest of the school.

Harry let out a satisfied sigh he was quiet content to let Draco lead him round the floor, the dark haired man leant into the ice prince and carefully rested his head on the ice princes chest. The Slytherin smiled down on his partner, he carefully tightened his hold on Harry's waist and pulled their body's closer together.

As the music finished the two men reluctantly drew apart and left the dance floor together once again holding hands. They stood together watching the people dancing slowly Harry's eyes wandered to his blond companion and he stood just watching the man he loved with a small smile on his face.

Draco suddenly realised Harry was watching him, he looked at the other wizard, grey eyes met green but neither looked away. "Draco I want to tell you I think of you as more than a friend."

The Slytherin couldn't help the grin that spread over his face from hearing Harry such simple words and decided now was the right time to make the next move in his courtship of the raven haired man. "Harry you enjoy my company don't you?"

"Yes I do very much why?"

"Well Harry I was wondering will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes of cause I will." Harry said quickly a huge smile on his face.

Draco grinned back at him. "That was a fast answer."

"That would be because I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Oh I see." Said the blond with a smile growing on his face, he moved closer to Harry the Slytherin placed both hands on the other wizards waist the dark haired man's body pressed firmly into his and Draco let out a satisfied sigh. The blond lifted a hand used it to grasp the back of Harry's neck firmly, whilst the Gryffindor placed both his hands onto the other wizards shoulders.

The Slytherin leant in he pressed his lips firmly to Harry's who responded to the kiss with a murmur of contentment, urged on by the dark haired man Draco deepened the kiss, the ran his tong over Harry's lopes, which opened eagerly, the Slytherin darted his tong into Harry's mouth eliciting another groan from Harry with a smile to himself Draco began to explore the other wizards moth with his tong.

Harry leant into the kiss allowing Draco to completely dominate him and the kiss; the dark haired man had to admit that it felt wonderful to be dominated by the blond man. Slowly they broke the kiss, both men were breathing hard, grey eyes met green and they both smiled contentedly at each other. "You're all mine now." Draco stated boldly.

"Harry blushed slightly but still smiling spoke. "Yes Draco I am."

"You know it feels good to be able to say that, I hope to be able to call you mine more often from now on."

"I hope you do to. I like being yours."

"I'm glad to hear it, so now we are officially dating, would you like to go to Hogsmead this weekend on our first actual date?"

"Of cause I do."

"Good." Draco said smiling happily at Harry and wrapping both arms round the other man.

The dark haired man leant into the embrace, the two men spent the rest of the party together, dancing, talking, hugging and kissing, enjoying their time together, as things began to wind down Draco spoke to Harry. "I'll escort you to your dorms." Draco told Harry offering him an arm.

With an acquiescent nod Harry took the arm which Draco offered to him and aloud the blond to escort him from the party, threw the castle, then back to the Gryffindor dormitory, at the portrait of the fat lady the two men came to a halt, Harry turned to Draco and spoke to him softly. "Good night love."

"Goodnight Harry see you tomorrow." Draco replied, he moved closer to Harry quickly the two men kissed again before parting for the night, the two men went to sleep perfectly happy with the way that the evening had gone for them.

(Yay the party done time for me to go work on the date!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: The date

The Saturday for Harry and Draco's first date came round far too slowly for the two wizards they were really glad when finally that Saturday dawned, even the weather seemed to favour the two men it was bright and clear out.

Harry jumped out of bed with excitement, the dark haired man pulled on a pair of black jeans then a forest green shirt, lastly the Gryffindor ran a brush threw his hair which seemed to do absolutely nothing for the mess that was his hair, with a shrug at the lack of cooperation from his hair Harry left to meet Draco for their date.

As Harry came to the main doors of the castle the blond haired Slytherin was leaning against the left side of the door waiting for him, the green eyes man had to admit Draco looked very fine in a pair of grey trousers and a sky blue shirt. "Hey there Draco!" Harry called to the other man cheerfully.

The Slytherin moved away from where he had been leaning, his grey eyes travelled over Harry in a possessive manor that caused the raven haired man to blush slightly, as the Gryffindor drew level with his boyfriend Draco moved close to Harry he passively put an arm round the other wizard's waist before kissing him gently on the lips. "Good morning love shall we go?" The blond asked him quietly.

"Yes love let's do." Harry said with a smile.

Harry didn't even bother to try and remove Draco's arm from round him, the green eyed man was very happy to let people see them like this, as to was the blond Draco knew it was helping to cement them as a couple in peoples mind Draco was determined that by the time they were to be married people would be so use to them beginning together that no one would be surprised and would except their union with ease.

Draco smiled to himself slowly but surely he was winning Harry, though the Slytherin had to admit there were times when he just wanted for this to all be over and for Harry to be his completely. Quickly Draco rained in his impatience he reminded himself that soon enough the Gryffindor would be his and no one else's.

The two young men went round the shops together looking at things, observing each other's tastes, laughing together they entered the sweet shop were Draco made a mental note of all the sweets which Harry brought and any ones that the dark haired man mentioned as being a favourite. The blond noticed that Harry had a made a few purchases along the way, the green eyed man noticed him looking and smiled at the Slytherin. "It's just a few last minute additions to peoples Christmas gifts."

"Oh I see."

With the shopping done the two men headed to the three broomsticks for a quiet drink and something to eat. "Hey Draco I had a lot of fun thank you."

"Good I'm glad to hear that."

Once they had finished eating and drinking the two men let the broomsticks together, they found a quiet bench, Harry and Draco settled on it together and the blond put an arm round Harry drawing him close. "So do you fancy going on a second date? I thought we could go to see the Quiddich match against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on Wednesday?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." Harry said with a smile before suddenly sitting up right. "Wait, what do we do about Quiddich? I don't know about you but I really don't want to go up against you in a match but I also don't want to stop playing."

Draco smiled down at the man beside him and drew Harry back to him. "Well since Quiddich means a lot more to you then it does to me I will retire from the game but only on the understanding I get to watch you play every match, I would like a kiss every match you play or that Slytherin plays, also we go together to watch every match and I at least get a kiss as compensation for retiring from the game."

Harry raised both brows at Draco's demands. "Well I'll agree to all that but just one kiss for retiring from something I know you enjoy so much seems a little stingy."

"Harry you know how possessive I can be, so don't suggest that I can take more than a kiss unless you are actually willing to give me more than that." The blond said to the other man seriously.

The green eyed and gazed up at Draco from where he was nestled against the Slytherin. "Well I think that you defiantly deserve more than just a kiss and I'm willing to give you more than that."

Draco gazed down at Harry a slow smile spreading over his face. "Well far be it for me to deny such a wonderful offer of compensation." The green eyed man grinned at the Slytherin.

Quickly Harry stood up and offered Draco a hand. "Well then shall we head back to the Hogwarts?"

Taking the offered hand the blond stood and pulled Harry closer to him. "Yes let's go, after all the sooner we get back to Hogwarts the sooner I can make you start paying me my compensation."

The Gryffindor blushed slightly, and then smiled up at his companion who smiled back before putting an arm round the green eyed man, the two men turned and walked back to the castle like this.

When the two men finally arrived back at the castle Draco all but dragged Harry down to the dungeons and strait into his rooms. Once the blond had the Gryffindor in his rooms he quickly pushed Harry against the closed door the dark haired man gasped quickly Draco's mouth found the green eyed mans and Harry moaned into the demanding kiss.

Quickly Draco's deft fingers found the buttons of Harry's shirt, the slender fingers started to undo the Gryffindors shirt, the dark haired wizard gasped again as the Slytherin's hands fell onto his chest and began to trace over the seeker muscles he found there.

Leisurely the Slytherin broke the kiss, both men were panting and flushed, Draco gazed into the other mans intense green eyes, Harry smiled widely at his boyfriend, reassured that he hadn't gone too far by the Gryffindors smile Draco gently took one of the dark haired man's hands in his gently pulling Harry away from the wall before letting go of the hand he held to carefully pushing the shirt off of the green eyed man and let it fall to the floor.

The blond moved back a little his grey eyes admired his boyfriends seeker form, Harry felt himself flushing under the Slytherins gaze. "Your wonderful Harry do you know that?"

"Thank you Draco."

Once again the blond took one of the green eyed man's hands gently but firmly he pulled Harry across the room to his bed before pushing the dark haired man onto the bed, the Gryffindor gasped as he hit the bed the green eyed man stared up at the handsome Slytherin who unbuttoned his own shirt, quickly Draco threw the shirt off and joined Harry on his bed.

(Yeah I think this chapter went well, should be rounding this off soon I think but I have enjoyed writing this.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Christmas proposals:

By the time that the Christmas holidays were looming on the horizon Harry and Draco had been dating for quite a while, the Gryffindor had to admit it Draco was making a wonderful boyfriend, they went out a lot, the blond gave him gifts openly and was extremely attentive to Harry.

It was soon to be the Christmas holidays and there was something that the Slytherin wanted to ask his boyfriend, he had decided this morning would be perfect for this endeavour. Quietly Draco entered the great hall, however instead of going over to the Slytherin table, he approached the Gryffindor one, Harry looked up, and he smiled at Draco and moved up on the bench making room for the other man. The rest of the students watched them, some staring surprised but most smiling knowingly, after seeing the two men together for the past few months they were not to surprise by Draco's choice of seat.

The Slytherin smiled back at the man next to him. "Harry I was wondering, what exactly are you doing for the Christmas holidays this year?"

Harry looked at the other man a little startled by this sudden question. "I was thinking of either staying here at the school like I usually do or going to the Burrow with Ron and his family."

Softly the blond man took one of the Gryffindors hands in his own he gently pressed a kiss to the back of it before speaking to Harry. "How about this instead come home with me this Christmas I'd really like you too and besides which it's high time I formally introduced you to mother and father as my boyfriend."

"Well I can't say that I don't like the idea but are you sure that it's such a good idea I mean your father and I don't exactly get along well."

"I know that but weather he likes it or not you are going to be my bride so he might as well get use to the idea because I'm not going to let you go."

Grey eyes met green, Harry was amazed by the determination that those stormy eyes held. "I can see you are determined about this, so I'll go home with you for Christmas."

"Thank you Harry." Draco said softly to the man beside him and gently kissing the other man on the cheek.

With his destination for Christmas now settled Harry made sure to sent all his presents to his friends as well as to the manor, with this done the young wizard made ready for his visit he was very nervous about his upcoming stay at Draco's home but Harry was very determined to stay with Draco for Christmas.

When the winter holidays finally arrived Harry and Draco went to the manor together, when the two men arrived at Draco's ancestral home they found Lucius and Narcissa waiting for them on the steps of the house. With a nervous gulp Harry bowed politely to both of Draco's pearance it was the lady of the manor who broke the tension by descending the steps and kissing both of Harry's cheeks in an affectionate way. "Welcome back to the manor Harry."

"Thank you lady."

As his wife stepped back Lucius stepped forward the elder Malfoy's eyes dwelt on the first bride of love to enter the house of Malfoy for many generations, quietly Lucius held a hand out to Harry, who took the offered hand and they shook hands. "Welcome to our house Mr Potter."

"Thank you very much sir." The green eyes man said politely.

Quietly the four people went into the house, which let out a very contented sigh, Harry couldn't help but smile as the house sighed, with his own smile Draco took one of the dark haired man's hands in his. "Come let me show you to your room."

"Thank you Draco." The blond lead the Gryffindor up the stair as they went Draco's mother called out after them. "Don't forget dinner is at six."

The Slytherin chuckled at his mother. "I won't forget."

Draco took the other wizard up stairs and showed Harry the way to his rooms, as they walked along the dark haired man looked around him taking in his surroundings. Eventually the two men came to a halt, Draco opened the door, he walked into the room beyond towing Harry in behind him, the green eyed man looked round, the room was huge, all in greens and silvers for some reason that didn't surprise him, there was a large four poster bed in one corner, a large fire place a wardrobe and a long mirror. "You have your own bathroom threw there." The blond told Harry softly pointing at a door across the room.

With a smile for the other wizard Harry shut the door the Slytherin cross the room to the bed, the blond man sat on the edge of the bed watching the other wizard unpack the trunk that the house elves had brought up to his room.

As Harry finished unpacking he turned to face the Slytherin and smiled. "I'm glad that I came home with you for Christmas Draco."

"So am I."

Quietly the green eyed man crossed the room he carefully sat beside Draco on the bed. "Maybe later you can show me your room I'd like to see it."

"Of cause I will."

"So now I'm all unpacked what shall we do?" Harry asked the Slytherin his vivid green eyes travelling over the man next to him.

The blond grinned devilishly at the Gryffindor; he placed a hand on the other wizard's chest and pushed him back onto the large bed. "Oh I have a few ideas."

With a small laugh Harry grinned up at his boyfriend. "I'm sure you do my love."

The sliver eyed man's grin grew, he began to slowly unbutton the ark haired man's shirt, when the last button was undone Draco opened up the shirt, he ran his hands over Harry's chest witch instantly caused the wizard beneath him to shiver with pleasure and expectation. The Slytherin undid his own shirt and felt his own shiver as the green eyed wizard lifted his hands to run them over him, quickly Draco leant in and kissed the other wizard.

A few days later Narcissa and Lucius were watching the two young men together, it was so obvious that the pair of them were completely in love, the two older Malfoy's could see that it wouldn't be too much longer before they would be planning a wedding.

"Well if I'm any judge I'm sure Draco will be proposing either this Christmas or on Valentine's Day." Lucius said to his wife with a small smile.

"You're probably right and its quiet obvious what the manor thinks about all of this any way."

"Yes it is, complete acceptance is something that usually comes with time but it's taken to Harry so easily."

"I think that's a good thing." Narcissa said softly.

"So do I."

Quietly the two adults left the two young lovers alone to enjoy being together, unaware of the conversation they had been part of Harry looked up at the man he loved. "You know I'm still finding it hard to get use to your mother and father not giving me any trouble."

"Harry the house accepts you I love you why would they give you trouble?"

"For a start we are both men, second you're the last of a really old family won't they be upset that you and I won't give them any grandchildren?"

Draco frowned with confusion at the man next to him for a few moments before remember this was Harry he had been raised in the muggle world there were a lot of things he didn't know. "Harry it's times like this I remember you were brought up in the Muggle world and not in the wizarding one, two male wizards can have children you know, it all part of the magic."

Harry blushed slightly. "Oh good that's a huge weight off of my mind."

"So Christmas day is tomorrow what are you hoping for Harry?"

The dark haired man stared down at his baggy clothing then smiled at the blond. "Some more cloths that aren't second hand and actually fit me."

The ice prince couldn't help it he laughed slightly. "So what about you Draco what do you want."

"Other then you all to myself nothing my love."

"Oh I see." Harry said blushing again, before Draco pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart the dark haired man snuggled into the blond and they sat together in contented silence staring into the fire's dancing flames.

The next day found Harry enjoying a quiet Christmas morning breakfast with Draco's family, once they had eaten the presence were handed out by the younger Malfoy from under the huge tree. Harry's gifts consisted of various sweats from friends at school, as always the Weasely sweater was amongst his gifts actually drawing an amused chuckle from Lucius and Narcissa, there was also a wizards chess set from Ron, huge book on magical creatures from Hermione, Lucius and Narcissa had brought the young wizard a set of formal wizards robes in a deep green that matched his eyes, Harry smiled at the adults. "Thank you I'll try these on later."

They smiled back, as Harry went to his next gift, which turned out to be a scarf from Hagrid, Remus had sent some new shirts and trousers and from the twins a box of assorted joke items from their shop.

Mean while Draco had settled with his own pile of gifts opening them one at a time reviling a variety of items none of which really held his interest, then the blond found Harry's present, it was box shaped and quiet heavy, carefully the blond opened it to revile a square wooden box, topped with a silver enamelled copy of the Malfoy coat of arms, carefully the blond eased up the lid a note lay in the top which the blond unfolded and read to himself. 'I hear that you wanted to become a potions master just like your godfather I hope that this get's you closer to that dream.' Inside the box in veriouse compartments were mixing rods for potions, a small caldron and some basic bottles and they were all of the finest quality.

Carefully the blond placed the box down on a nearby table where it drew appreciative looks from both the young Malfoy's mother and father and Draco crossed the room to sit next to Harry. "Thank you love that was a truly wonderful gift."

The green eyed man flushed. "You're most welcome."

"Here this is from me." Draco said softly handed his gift across to the other wizard.

With a smile for his love Harry accepted the gift, he carefully opened the small package, to revile a ring box, with a gasp the Gryffindor opened the box to revile a white gold ring topped with a brilliant emerald Harry's green eyed flew to Draco. Gently the Slytherin drew the ring from the box, he took one of the dark haired man's hands in his and spoke. "Harry James Potter will you marry me?"

"Oh Draco yes of cause I will."

With a large smile on his face the blond slipped the ring onto Harry's finger, the two shared a brief chaste kiss. "So when should we get married?" The blond asked his love gently.

"Well I think its best we wait until I've dealt with Voldamort." Harry said softly.

"I don't like to wait but I know your love that probably would be best."

"Don't worry Draco you won't lose me, I love you too much to leave you." The green eyed man assured the other wizard stroking his face gently.

"I had better not!" The blond told the Gryffindor hotly pulling the dark haired man to him and embracing him tightly with a smile Harry returned the embrace.

(Wee there is that part, you will all have to excuse me not writing the battle I'm not very good at that kind of thing so yeah any way see you in the next probably last part)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: After all.

The final battle with Voldamort had ended a year ago, that day Harry had also vanished from the world, no one had seen hide nor hair of him since then, some thought he was dead others that he was injured some were, the truth was no one really knew what had happened.

A heavy cloud of gloom hung over the Malfoy manor at all times, since Draco's and Harry's betrothal had been announced before the Gryffindor had vanished and the blond had been so happy the general response to their betrothal had been very favourable from his long wooing.

The Valentine's day after his own proposal on Christmas day Draco had received a golden ring topped with a diamond from Harry, he wore it at all times on his wedding finger, every day since Harry's disappearance the blond man could be found leaning looking out of one of the windows at the front of the house clutching his hand over the ring sometimes he would even be crying.

Lucius and Narcissa had been spared jail because they had deflected with Draco to the side of light, the two Malfoy's were worried greatly about their son, they tried to help him to move on but it was so hard especially when no one knew what had happened to the man their son loved.

Today was Draco's birthday but he didn't feel much like celebrating without Harry, the rain that was steadily falling down seemed to echo his mood, then suddenly the house shifted its attention focused outside and the younger Malfoy striated from the edge of the window.

His mother and Father flew into the room. "Did you just feel that too?" Asked the lady of the house quietly trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yeah." Draco responded looking at them with hope shining in his eyes.

Together the three Malfoy's did something very unlike them they dashed from the room, they took the stairs quickly and came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs as a knock on the doors resounded threw the hall, Draco flew to the door and opened it.

Standing there charmed against the weather was none other than Harry Potter slowly Draco reached out disbelief etched on his handsome face. "You are real aren't you I'm not dreaming again am I?"

The dark haired man took Draco's hands in his and the blond gasped. "I'm here Draco."

The tears appeared in the blonds eyed, he dragged Harry across the thresh hold they all felt the house sigh deeply, then the Slytherin crushed the green eyed man to him in a tight embrace, Draco shuddered one and cried softly into Harry's shoulder. With a slow smile the dark haired man reached up, he stroked the blond head with one hand and placed his other arm round Draco returning the embrace.

A few moments later Draco pulled back slightly and looked up at the green eyed man. "Where have you been?"

"I'm really not sure myself, I remember beating Voldamort then this huge light, then nothing till I woke up two days ago in a clearing perfectly healed, no one else even knows that I'm back yet, I came straight home to you love."

Draco smiled up at Harry. "I'm so glad you are back."

"Believe me I am very glad to be home, how long was I gone?"

"A whole year love."

"A YEAR! Good Merlin's beard! I best get in touch with my friends but first." The green eyed man swung Draco up into his arms, Harry carried the man he loved up stairs to the blonds' rooms and carefully placed the Slytherin down on the bed. "I'm sorry that you had to wait for me for so long love."

"I'm just glad your home." The grey eyed man reached up pulling Harry in for a demanding kiss.

The dark haired man surrendered to the kiss willingly, several hours later the two men surfaced from Draco's room, Harry made the necessary cools round all of his friends to let them know he was alive and well, the relief that came through these calls was amazing. Once the last was done the green eyed man turned to Draco and his mother and father, with a smile he walked over to them, Harry put an arm round the man he loved and spoke to the two older Malfoy's. "So how long does it take to organise a wedding."

Narcissa smiled at the young man. "You don't waste any time do you?"

"No way, after all I've been gone a year and we were engaged for six months before that."

"Well then I'm sure we can do something for a month's time." The lady of the manor said with a grin.

The green eyed man smiled back at Narcissa, who grabbed her husband and dragged him away so they could start making preparations for the wedding.

Sure enough a month later the wedding was fully planned Draco and Harry were marrying in the Malfoy family chapel with the reception after being held in the Manors vast grounds, as if the weather knew today was special it was wonderfully sunny.

Harry was dressed in the most beautiful set of formal black and green robe, with Hermione as his bridesmaid and Remus had been happy to be asked to give the young man away. The werewolf knocked politely on the door before he stuck his head round the door. "Harry you look amazing you ready to go?"

"Yeah." He said with a soft smile, carefully he took the arm the other man offered him and with Hermione walking a little way behind him Harry stepped out.

Draco dressed in robes of silver and blue stood before the wizard of the peace trying not to be nervous, Blaise and Ron who stood with him as his best men both gave him encouraging smiles. Then the music began, all worries flew from the blonds mind as the wedding guests stood and he turned to see his bride for the first time, happiness filled Draco and possessiveness at the sight of Harry.

Soon the dark haired man was beside the blond, the two men shared loving smiles and the Wizard marrying them began. "Dearly beloved..."

A short while later the two men exchanged vows and rings and the wizard finished. "I now proclaim you husbands together, you may kiss."

The blond pulled Harry in close and kissed his husband for the first time, with a contended sigh the dark haired man leant into the kiss as their guests cheered the two men pulled apart and Draco leant into the dark haired man. "I told you that you would be my bride."

"Yes you sure did and now I am and I couldn't be happier Draco." Harry said to his husband as they walked back down the isle of the Malfoy family chapel and outside into the grounds of the manor were they held their reception.

Eventually the blond stole his bride away from the reception, Harry looked up at his husband questionably and the blond smiled down at the green eyed man. "They won't expect us to stay any longer so it was time we snuck away."

"Oh." Harry said flushing with understanding, quickly Draco swung his bride up into his arms and carried the other wizard off into the house, as they entered the house the manor instantly gave off an aura of complete contentment, noticing this the two men smiled at each other and then kissed deeply.

(There it's all done, as I said no good at battles so pray forgive me for avoiding it as much as I could.)


End file.
